When The New One Arrives
by MajesticFazbear
Summary: The Pizzeria is booming in buisness, and the CEO plans to do something nice for the animatronics for putting on a good show and not showing any bad behavior for a while! While the plans are discussed for the suprise, the animatronics overhear the news that Fritz was comming to the building. One of the people that they hate. What will happen to the gang after the suprise? (A.U)
1. 1: The Plan

**My first fanfiction! Yay!**

**So this takes place in the FNAF1 resturant but there may be some suprise characters, plus my OCs.**

**This story will mostly revolve around my OC and how the animatronic's lives change around it.**

**Thanks to RegularPhysco13 for my inspiration!**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was finally closed for a day. Buisness has been booming the last few months, and it's been a long while since they've taken a day off. The animatronics thought this would just be a regular day, but they have another suprise coming.

Mr. Fazworth came rushing in, looking frantic on the phone. He was pretty old, grey hair already starting to show. He was overweight, and kept a tophat on his head. "Alright, so we have to get this planned out today, quickly." He said, getting off the phone.

Jeremy Fitzgerald. Slightly older fellow, shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He used to work as a security guard for the old place, but of course, he's now as the Assistant to the CEO to Mr. Fazworth. "So where are we going to add this new character?" Jeremy asked as Mr. Fazworth paced, back and forth.

"I have an excellent..." Mr. Fazworth began, but was interrupted at Jeremy. "How about we put the backstage into the basement, and expand the current backstage and then place it there!" They walked over to pirate's cove, Mr. Fazworth keeping a scowl on his face from being interrupted.

Mr. Fazworth looked very annoyed at this point. "Well, Jeremy you know we aren't money trees, I was thinking we would replace Pirate's Cove with the new area. Maybe just scrap Foxy and slap the new animatronic in there. Saves money." He stated. Jeremy came up with an idea.

Jeremy quickly told him the idea. "We fix up Foxy and then add the new animatronic there! I already know a few people who can help out with cash, there's Mike, there's Smith, a couple of my friends downtown...there's... uh.. Fritz-"

Mr. Fazworth quickly interrupted, his angry face turning into scared. "Well, you know Fritz is a dangerous person, he's the one who tampered with the animatronics, he's the one who shut our other restaurant down, I want him nowhere near here."

"Did you ever find the Puppet, by the way?" Jeremy asked. A loud cluttering sound emitted from the backstage. "What was that?"

Mr. Fazworth turned to Jeremy. "Just, don't. call. Fritz. You can call the others." Jeremy's face lit up.

"Definitely! I'll get right to it!" Jeremy started dialing numbers while Mr. Fazworth left the building. "Oh, by the way Jeremy, can you take the night watch? Mike asked for a day off since his wife is giving birth."

Jeremy sighed, and yelled back "Alright!"

As soon as that door shut, a clicking sound activated. The animatronic's free-roaming had been turned back on.

Chica was the first to start moving. She quickly ran over to Jeremy, excited. "Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, hi!" Bonnie stretched. "We didn't expect to see you here!" All of the animatronics seemed excited except Freddy. Then again, his mood is unpredictable.

"Hey, guys, it's been a while!" Jeremy gave a hug to Chica and Bonnie. Jeremy turned to Freddy. Freddy already knew what he was about to say.

Freddy sighed. "I'm fine."

Bonnie seemed to be sad himself now. "Freddy probably just wants to be alone."

"I'm sorry your feeling that way, Freddy." Jeremy said and then quickly remembered. "Oh, be right back guys, I have to go call Mike!" Jeremy left to the office. "And Smith...and Fritz"

The animatronics gasped, all with fear in their faces. "Jeremy, wait!" Chica called out, but Jeremy had already walked into the office.

"What would Fritz do to us if he came back here?!" Chica turned to Bonnie and Freddy. "Wasn't he the who made us kill everyone? I hated it!" Chica ranted. "We have to get rid of him!" Chica raised her voice. Freddy shook his head. "I meant we can't let him in!" Chica assured Freddy.

"True... but why would Jeremy call Fritz here? He must have a reason." Bonnie explained.

"I-I know that, b-but...I just don't want him to come to us again and make us hurt all those people, and what if he makes us hurt the kids too?" Chica responded, with fear in her voice. The curtains to pirate's cove opened, and out came Foxy.

"Aye, the lass be right, Bonnie, we can't just let the scallywag come here and repeat the ol' Bite of 87" Foxy said, caressing his hook reminiscing the terrible event.

"That's...I guess you're right, but maybe we should just-" Bonnie tried to reason, but was interrupted.

"Bonnie, let's just keep him out." Freddy told him.

"But-" Bonnie looked around at all three animatronics staring at him, with only in a few seconds, Bonnie nodded his head.

"So what's the plan?"


	2. 2: The Murder of 93'

**The plan happens O; O; O;**

**I think this is really similar to dismantled and disabled, one of my favorite fanfics, but I was inspired by that. I didn't want to tie down just one OC, so I needed some way to get another. Who knows, there may be another later on.**

**Anyway, the story should go it's own way now.**

**By the way, for anyone confused who Smith is, he's my headcannon name for the phone guy ;3**

"Yeah, the animatronics are friendly, their A.I has been improved and they can see in the dark. Freddy even feels bad for trying to hurt all of those security guards in the past... Yeah... Alright, thanks!"

Jeremy felt excited that pirate's cove was going to be reopened. He heard a knock at the door. The first person had arrived. Jeremy yelled "Come in!" The animatronics were on full alert, Chica stepped forward a bit to see who it was. Mike.

He was in his mid twenties. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was pretty tall.

Mike noticed Chica stepping forward. "Hey Chica, what's goin' on?" Chica waited a second before responding. "U-u-uh nothing, nothing Mike, just keep walking." Mike felt suspicious of Chica. "Oookay, Chica."

Jeremy noticed Mike stepping to the door. "Hey, Mike! It's nice to see you!"

Mike was in a hurry, he seemed stressed out. "Nice to see you too Jeremy, so you guys are planning to re-open pirate's cove, right?"

"Jeremy?" Mike noticing Jeremy zoning out. "Y-Yeah? Sorry. Yeah, we're planning to re-open pirate's cove, fix Foxy, and add the new animatronic, Payten." Jeremy shut the doors.

Mike ignored, and kept talking. "Payten? Who's that supposed to be?"

Jeremy responded with pride. "Payten The Puma. Mr. Fazworth actually took my idea, and the animatronic is supposed to arrive tomorrow."

Mike in a praising tone responded. "Nice job, Jeremy, alright, so here's all I brought to fix pirate's cove, around 300$."

"I've got to get back to the hospital anyway, I'm sure Doll isn't having a good time alone. Talk to you tomorrow morning, after the night shift that is!" Mike opened the door and walked out.

Jeremy responded. "Yeah, see you!"

Mike walked by, looking to the animatronics painting the walls and setting up wires and moving boxes. The animatronics were oblivious to Mike.

"Guys...?" Mike was getting scared. out.

"Hello, Michael." Chica replied, trying to sound as natural as she could.

Mike walked out of the pizzeria, expecting nothing but just the animatronics messing around.

Smith drove up to the pizzeria next. He was a short, shaggy brown haired man with grey eyes, he was around forty. As he entered the building, he noticed only Freddy was on stage, he started to freak out, were they going to catch him? He was out of his office! He remembered Jeremy's call and eased up. Freddy looked at him, not even turning his head.

Smith walked in the office and Jeremy was checking the cameras frantically. Smith heard Jeremy quietly talking. "Where'd Chica and Bonnie go?" Smith instantaneously asked. "Uh, Jeremy is everything all right-" "SHIT!" Jeremy was startled and jumped out of his chair. "Sorry, Smith" Jeremy said rubbing his head.

Smith picked up the chair and helped Jeremy up. "So uh, Jeremy what were you wanting me for?" Smith asked seeming inpatient. "We were going to rebuild Foxy and Pirate's Cove, and add a new animatronic there." Smith was relieved, he was happy it wasn't anything else that he needed to fix. After all, Foxy was his favorite. "Oh, okay. let's see what I have."

While Smith was getting out his wallet, Jeremy quickly checked the cameras. "Where did they go?... maybe they're playing hide and seek.." Smith pulled out around 1200 bucks. "Wow, thanks! This'll help, we'll have about 1,600 to fix up Foxy." Jeremy said happily.

Smith, still inpatient said "Right, Right, can I leave now?" Jeremy simply nodded, and with that Smith left.

30 Minutes Later

Fritz finally arrived, exhausted. He stood outside in the rainy parking lot. Fritz walked over to the door, still breathing heavily. It was locked. Fritz took out his keys and unlocked it.

"Chica, locking the door didn't work!" Freddy whispered to Chica.

"We're not on Plan B yet, there's still more things to do." Chica said, assuring Freddy. "Next step." Chica said as she dragged a party table in front of the archway leading to the party rooms.

"Hello, Jeremy?" Fritz noticed. He jumped over the table to see nobody there.

"Chica, this isn't working!" Freddy was getting more anxious. Freddy and Chica moved behind pirate's cove.

"Relax, maybe this'll make him leave." Chica picked up a pizza slice and threw it at Fritz.

"Jeremy, come on this isn't funny!" Fritz picked the pizza slice and threw it on the floor.

"Time to step it up." Bonnie opened the backstage door to get a view of Fritz. He picked up a Freddy mask and threw it at him.

"If you called me here just to mess with me, i'll just leave!" Fritz was getting annoyed, but he didn't leave. Bonnie picked up an endoskeleton arm and threw it at Fritz.

"Ouch!" Fritz held his hand to his cheek, now with a cut on it.

"Foxy...?" Chica whispered, with that Foxy came out from behind the cove.

"Plan B." Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie all snuck up to Fritz, and jumped at him. Fritz screamed, and backed up into the wall.

"Leave." Chica commanded Fritz, pointing at the door.

"Chica, i'm just here to-" Fritz began, but Freddy interrupted.

"Leave." Freddy said, pointing at the door along with Chica.

"But i'm here to-"

"Leave!" Bonnie joined in.

"You don't understand, I'm-" Fritz started, and was once again interrupted by one of the animatronics.

"Ye best be leavin' now." Foxy threatened, joining in with the others.

"Foxy, i'm just here to-" Fritz kept going, trying to explain the situation.

"Leave!" All of the animatronics said together.

"What's your major malfunction, guys?"

"We want you to leave." Chica told him. "So, leave."

"I'm just here to help!" Fritz raised his voice.

"Why don't I help...you...then..." Foxy's speech slowed, he was turned off. He fell onto Fritz and his hook dug into his shoulder. Fritz screamed loudly.

"Foxy, Foxy?" Bonnie immediately tried to pick Foxy up, blood already on his hook.

"Get him off me!" Fritz yelled. Freddy joined in to help pick Foxy up.

"Foxy, Foxy, stop! Get off!" Chica yelled, thinking Foxy would just wake up and get off.

"You're going to kill him!" Chica yelled again, but Foxy didn't respond. Fritz was too much in shock to say anything.

"G..Get him..." Fritz could barely talk, his life was fading from his eyes.

"He's going to die!" Chica yelled to Bonnie and Freddy, still urgently trying to get Foxy off. Fritz stopped breathing.

"We're going to have to stuff him in a suit..." Chica said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy re writing but eh...<strong>


	3. 3: Sour Memories

**Okay, so Fritz was shoved in a suit, it's name is Tiffany the Tiger.**  
><strong>Suprise Bonnie, he had a plan all along to help Fritz!<strong>

"Alright Goldie, he's activated" Bonnie said hesitantly fearing if Chica, Freddy or Foxy would hear them. "We can't let the others see him, they'll probably rip him to shreds" Golden Freddy said in a soft caring voice. Bonnie looked sad. "We have to find something to clear his name"

_**Tiffany's POV (The suit Fritz was put in)**_

"-to clear his name.." He heard the voices. "Hello!" _I wonder what they would think of me._ "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What's your name" The bunny rushed towards me. _What was his name? Gears clicked in my head._ "Shh" _the bunny seemed scared.. Bonnie, is that his name._

"Is your name Bonnie?" _What was I thinking, why would I ask him such a question when he looks so scared?_ "Do you need help?" _I kept asking. That bear and Bonnie kept looking at me. Who was the bear? Nothing showed up in my database. I turned towards the golden bear._

"What's your name" _I walked over to him, and the bunny motioned me to sit down._ "BONNIE, WE NEED TO TALK!" Who's that? "Hide, hide!" _The bear of gold looked scared too._ "There's nowhere to hide!" _I didn't really understand these people. The bunny responded quickly._ "Well just go off"

_I acted like I was off. Another bear came in, he looked normal._ "Bonnie, we made a mistake." _Freddy tried to look for me, I could tell. Freddy, is that his name? Then the golden bear must be golden freddy._ "Jeremy asked us if we saw Fritz, I told him that we didn't" _Freddy looked sad_.

"He told me to get closer and he told me something... Fritz came to help rebuild Foxy and pirate's cove, he was going to add a whole new section, Jeremy said that he was going to add a new section to pirate's cove, but he doesn't have the right money." _Freddy spoke really slowly._

"We shouldn't have stuffed Fritz." _Fritz? Who's Fritz? Maybe I can check on my database._

_Fritz Smith, age 29, previous workplaces: Mono's Mangled Mangoes, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Fritz went missing yesterday on the day of December 17th, 1993.. Wait, what does stuff in a suit mean? Was he an endo? My thoughts were interrupted by the bear_ "Fritz, if you can remember me, i'm sorry for what I did.."

_The bunny spoke again._ "Fritz it's okay, you can come out now." _I stopped hiding. The lights were on this time. I talked to them for a few seconds, but.._

**Bonnie's POV**

"H..Hi, uh.." _What was the animatronic's name? I think mentioned a scrapped idea.. Tiffany the tiger?_ "Fritz.." _Freddy and Golden Freddy all looked at me_

**Tiffany's POV**

"Fritz? That's impossible Fritz was found miss...ing..." _My speech slurred, the room darkened, I felt cold, and I passed out._

_London bridge is falling down.._

_Falling down... Falling down..._

What was this music? How can I be Fritz? I saw the bear again, it seemed I was a man.

"Hello Again" Freddy said. This bear looks suspicious, "Well I-" I passed out again, what's going on?

_London bridge is falling down..._

_My fare lady..._

"Leave." _I heard a voice in my head, it sounded exactly like Freddy._

"Leave."_ I heard another voice, it sounded like a female..._

"Foxy, Foxy, stop! Get off!" _Whoever that was, he was on top of me, and it dug a hook into my shoulder...the animatronic was off._

"You're going to kill him!" _One of the animatronics lifted 'Foxy' off._

_It's...Me_


	4. 4: Arrival

The animatronics stood there, perplexed, all looking at each other. Almost like everyone could talk with each other telepathically.

"Well? I don't have all the time in the world!" The boy standing there very disappointed.

All of the animatronics looked at Chica. "Fine" Chica walked up to Jeremy very timid.

"W-Well you see, uh, err, when we heard Fritz was going to come here… I started to ask Freddy what he would do, because he is after all the person who made us hurt people, I thought about maybe trying to keep him out...and..."

Chica looked sad and disappointed with herself. "It's...uh...Foxydidit!Foxy was the one who went crazy and he jumped on Fritz and he killed him so we had to stuff him in a suit and it was just terrible!"Chica talked really fast.

Jeremy was starting to yell now "CHICA! TALK SLOWER!" All of the animatronics exchanged glances, Jeremy wasn't usually the one to yell, and they knew they screwed up big time.

"Whatever just drop it, we'll deal with it later, you're lucky I got some money from Chris, just get to your stage it's almost opening time." Jeremy walked away, ready to punch a wall, until a knock to the door was heard.

"I'm going to have to fix Bonnie, and we don't have the money for that, Mr. Fazworth is going to be pissed..." Jeremy opened the door surprised to see Mike.

"Hey… Jeremy this is uh... this is awkward..." How many jobs was Mike working?

"Mike you know that this is like the 6th job I've counted you doing so far, right?" Mike ignored his statement.

"Well, you've got to get money somehow." Jeremy looked at Mike, calming down.

"I know that feeling… anyway, where do I sign?" Mike not even saying anything pulls out 3 pieces of paper.

"Hey, Jerm, are you okay? You seem stressed" Jeremy didn't answer. "Alright, Jeremy. Cya later."

Short chapter D;

At least Payten arrived! The animatronics will meet her next chapter.


	5. 5: Greetings, Payten!

**Payten wakes up!**

**I think this chapter is better than most, and the story is getting good.**

Freddy's POV

Jeremy had walked in the building with the tall, body-like box; I wonder what the new animatronic looks like. My life sucks right now. At least Foxy is coming back.

Nobody's POV

"Guys, come here, I have a surprise for you!" Jeremy almost seemed to forget about the last few moments. "Hey, Jeremy wait, I have a break so can I stay here for now?" Mike asked curiously. Jeremy nodded as Mike sat down in one of the chairs.

"So, guys, we have a surprise for you. We're fixing up pirate's cove and adding a new animatronic!" Chica looked ecstatic, and Foxy was speechless. Foxy replied, "This…This be true matey?"

Mike chuckled and replied. "Yes, Foxy this is real, so Chica, can you go get a knife from the kitchen so we can open up the box and introduce the new animatronic to everyone?" Chica almost ran to the kitchen and came out in just a few seconds before Jeremy could say "Slow down, you'll damage your servos!"

Bonnie's POV

Jeremy was starting to cut the box open… Maybe this new animatronic can be my first best friend; I've always just had the gang as good friends... But... I should just drop the idea. Everyone else looked in suspense as the top of the box opened. Mike tried to pull the animatronic out but it was heavy, even for Mike.

"Allow me to assist you, Mike" Freddy said, I could tell he was hiding his excitement. Freddy pulled out an animatronic, soft light brown fur, beautiful green eyes, a long tail; she looked like some sort of wild cat. Suddenly she sparked up. "Hello there! My name is Payten the Puma! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Jeremy replied, "Hey Payten!" She replied back. "Hi!" Jeremy turned to us and said, "The pizzeria doesn't open until 1 PM this time, so can you show her around and make her feel comfortable?"

She was beautiful. What? No, I don't even know her yet! "I'll do it!" Chica beat me to it... Mike replied, "Thanks Chica, I'm going to go start fixing up pirate's cove." It's been a while since I've seen Mike, so, heh, why not? "I'll go with you Mike!" Mike replied, "Thanks, Bonnie! You know I always thought you were the coolest" Wow, the only security guards say they liked Foxy or Freddy, or Toy Chica, whoever that was. "Thanks Michael"

**What do you mean I'm not hinting at any romance ;p**

**I might get chapter 6 out today if I feel like it.**


	6. 6: New Cove, New Start

**What you've ALL been waiting for.. Payten finally meets everyone.. well, er, Chica and Foxy. Freddy, Bonnie, and the security guards are next.**

Chica's POV

"So here is the show stage! This is where I, Freddy and Bonnie sing and play." This new girl seemed fun! Payten replied, "Cool! Do you have to stay here all day?" "Nope, we all have free roam!" I replied. Hmm… I wanna make a good impression; it's about time another girl arrives in this restaurant. "So hey, did you realize we're the only girls here? Maybe we can be the best of friends?"

Oh, why did I say that? Did I come off to strong? Urgh! Stupid me! To my surprise, she replied, "Sure! I'd love to make new friends! The only other people I know are the security guards or you." ""Okay well, on with the tour I guess." I replied as we walked over to pirate's cove. "This is where you will stay, Foxy also stays here." She replied, "Foxy? Foxy sounds nice!"

Nobody saw Foxy much, but when we did he wasn't all bad. "We don't see Foxy much, but he's a great guy to hang out with" We both smiled and walked over to the office. "Okay, so you just passed the hall and this is the office where the guards work. There's not much to the hall, and there are also halls on the other side." She nodded and we moved on.

"That's pretty much it, there's a kitchen, restroom and backstage but there's nothing much to those." Payten replied, "What's in the backstage?" Did Jeremy fix that tiger thingy? "Nothing just spares heads and suits, if anything going back there will give you the creeps." Payten smiled and said "Oh, okay, maybe we should talk later tonight!"

Bonnie's POV

"So Mike, is the baby a boy or a girl?" I lifted the old, dusty treasure chest and threw it away. "It's a boy, I wanted to name him Mike, but Doll insisted we called him Christopher, that's like the most generic name ever." Mike complained as he picked up a fake palm tree prop. "In her defense, Mike isn't exactly the most unique name either" I took off the curtains as I spoke.

"Touché" Mike mumbled as he took off the sign. I took some new curtains and placed them at the cove. "Perfect." Mike replied, "We still have to put all of the old stuff in the backstage area"

Foxy's POV

"Arr Mateys! Welcome to pirate's cove! I'm finally back with me new mate, Payten! Are ye ready for a new adventure lads? Arr!" "Ha, nice job." Jeremy called out as I finished my opening scene. "You also look pretty good fixed up like that. "Thank ye' laddy." Mike came in taking a bunch of props from my cove, and so did Bonnie. "Hey Foxy, your new cove is finished, wanna go there and meet Payten?"

What kind of question is that? Of course I want to see my new cove! "Certainly Lad!"

Nobody's POV

Foxy dashed over to his cove to see Payten and his new cove. It was amazing, it was so much more large, actual treasure chests, better curtains, and there was a chair, "Pretty amazing, huh?" Payten said. "It certainly is, lass." Foxy replied in amazement. "You're Foxy?" Payten asked. "Certainly lass, were you expecting somethin' else?" Payten replied looking embarrassed, "Uh, uh... no!" Foxy laughed loudly "Yarharharhar, tis doesn't matter what ye think of me lass." Payten also chuckled and replied, "Heh, I thought you were going to be angry at me..."

Foxy looked sad and said, "I never be angry around anyone, 'specially friends and family, Payten." Payten was happy "Chica didn't lie; you really are a good person." Now it was Foxy's turn to be happy. "Yarharhar, well thank ye lass, Chica always was fond of me, the lass would tell anyone that I be a nice scallywag."

Jeremy's POV

"Hey Mike, you were younger at the old pizzeria right?" Mike looking confused responded, "Yeah, why?" Jeremy replied "Do you remember the Golden Freddy incident?" Mike looked shocked, his face filled with greif.

**Maybe Payten likes Foxy? But Bonnie still likes her.. uh oh? **

**Hey wait, why'd Mike start to feel bad when the Golden Freddy incident was mentioned? Next chapter is bound to have some drama! **

**ROMANCE, GUILT, SADNESS, AND ANGER, IT ALL COMES DOWN! XD**


	7. 7: Trying Again (Updates also!)

**This chapter is short, but next few chapters should be longer next time, I promise!**

**Nobody's POV**

Mike was still there standing in shock. "W...why do you want to know about it?" His sister Faith was one of the victims of the murders. Jeremy looked sympathetic but then had to explain what had happened earlier.

"Okay… so, there was this… tiger animatronic thing that attacked the animatronics earlier and Foxy had explained what it was, it was uh… they stuffed Fritz into it and when the Bonnie tried to say he was Fritz, it just went into a frenzy, Foxy told me Golden Freddy left after that happened, but he also told me that Golden Freddy was one of the wisest, and Golden Freddy is more of a friend to you than me, so I want to see if he could do something about the tiger thing."

Mike quietly asked, "How do you expect me to do that?" "You don't have to." A voice called out. "I'm always watching… what do you guys need?" The 2 guards jumped before Jeremy spoke, "Oh, I wanted to know if we could turn the tiger animatronic—"Golden Freddy let out a large sigh and interrupted "This is Freddy's fault, I'm not going to help you with his problem, and you'll just have to figure it out yourself, Fitzgerald."

"Goldie, wait-"Jeremy pleaded but Golden Freddy wasn't there. "Aw Man." Jeremy pouted as Mike turned it on. Jeremy noticed the switch being flipped and yelled "Mike! What are you doing? We don't know if that thing will still attack us!" Mike simply laughed and said, "You said that he went into frenzy when you mentioned his name right? So just don't mention his name and we'll be fine!"

Jeremy accepted his defeat. "Fine, but if it attacks us, I'm blaming it on you." The tiger animatronic slowly rose up.

**Meanwhile...**

Payten excitedly ran over to Bonnie and Freddy, wanting to meet them, "Hi Bonnie, Hi Freddy!" Her yelling made Bonnie jump and fall. "Hey, Payten." Bonnie rubbed the back of his head as he picked up his guitar. Payten laughed as she said, "Hi, Bonnie!" Then it was Freddy's turn to be greeted. Almost like Freddy knew that she was going to say hi next, he looked at her and greeted her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy tried to sound as formal as he could. "You don't have to act all fancy right now Freddy, the place doesn't open until 1 PM" "I know" Freddy mumbled under his breath.

"So…. Payten how do you like the place?" Bonnie tried to make casual small talk while Freddy watched curiously. "Oh it's nice!" Bonnie quickly replied, "Cool-Cool." Freddy got to talk now, "So Payten where are you going to do your shows again?" Freddy didn't pay attention the first time, "Pirate's Cove with Foxy!" "Oh that's cool! Foxy's a nice person! I guess." Bonnie cut in, "Payten we should talk whenever we both have a break sometime!" "Okay!" Payten said as she walked off to the backstage.

**Bonnie you clumsy you! What are you doing? Silly! The chapters have been getting short because i'm planning out the story better, i'm planning on some timeskip and major events later on. I'm being honest, the last 6 chapters have just been writing and making it up as I go, but now i'm going to start doing chapter plans, drafts, and stuff like that, so chapters will be longer to come out, but definetly longer! I'm making sure that 1200 words is the min amount of words I can put in one chapter! Hope you guys understand!**


	8. 8: Bonnie's Weakness

**Alright guys, what did I tell you? Longer chapters! I hope you enjoy this! I think I'm definitely sticking to this system whenever I write chapters.**

Mike and Jeremey were picking up masks and fixing the endo waiting for the tiger animatronic to start up. "Lucky we could get Bonnie another suit before he started to malfunction, huh?" Jeremy nodded in relief. Payten slowly walked through the door and Jeremy turned around to greet her. "What's up Payten?" Jeremy seemed to be in somewhat of a better mood than… the whole morning, and Mike was just working on the endoskeleton trying to get it to work again. "Hi… are you the security guards?" Mike chuckled for a second. "Who else would we be?" Mike said sarcastically.

Mike responded again before Payten could talk. "Yeah, we're the guards, although I only work here every other week. Jeremy's the one who's here more." Payten mumbled, "Oh." She noticed the endoskeleton Mike was fixing. "Is that endo supposed to be out of his suit?" Jeremy responded, "He's only an extra when we need him… or her… or whatever it is." Payten scanned the endoskeleton and responded after a second. "It's male, although who he is supposed to be is off my database."

"Learn something new everyday." Mike mumbled. The tiger animatronic sparked to life suddenly. It slowly sat up and seemed to have been scanning the guards. It didn't talk. "Hi! Tiffany!" The guards looked confused of how she knew its name. "How do you know its name?" The guards asked in unison. Payten wondered that herself. "I... don't know, I just know." She mumbled. Freddy and Chica walked in and saw the tiger animatronic activated, Chica jumped back in shock. "FREDDY IT'S ACTIVATED!" Freddy was calm but alert. "Calm down Chica, if it does anything I'll protect you."

Mike laughed and said, "Guys calm down, I don't think it will hurt you as long as you don't mention her or… his real name." Mike was in a really good mood today. Foxy and Bonnie came in and hearing Mike's theory walked in calmly without much reaction. "What be the racket mateys? I be practicin' me lines and ye landlubbers are back here fightin' with sharks." Bonnie chuckled. "What exactly does "Fightin' with sharks mean?" Foxy had a serious look in his face which made Bonnie stop talking. "It means ye be makin' a mighty ruckus." Payten cut in the conversation. "Mike what do you mean real name?" Bonnie quickly grabbed Payten and walked out with her, after all Bonnie is the problem-solver of the group.

"H-Hey! Bonnie?! Put me down!" Bonnie carrying Payten out the door responded, "It's fine, it's just… us older animatronics are having a chat, be right back j-just stay here." Bonnie walked back into the backstage as Payten headed to pirate's cove. Payten sighed as she sat down. She looked at the clock. 12:30 AM.

Payten rushed into the door and told everyone it's almost opening time. All of the animatronics walked off to the stage and Jeremy went to the office and Mike decided to hang around.

* * *

><p>"Welcome all you special kids! I'm here with the band and we have a very special song for a very special boy! Bonnie, Chica and I can't wait to sing you this song, Jake! But first, head over to Pirate's Cove because the show's about to start with an all new special guest for the first time!"<p>

Freddy finished his announcement and all of the kids walked over to pirate's cove. Foxy and Payten jumped out as Foxy's voice rang through the restaurant. "Welcome, shipmates! It be the first time I be performin' a show in a while now! And I'm here with me new crew member, Payten! Say Hi to the new member mateys!" The kids shouted so loud that Bonnie's ears almost malfunctioned. "HI PAYTEN!"

Payten was nervous, but she had to do the show. "Arr! Welcome to pirate's cove! It be a great honor to meet all of you mateys!" Payten's voice changed to a pirate accent. "We be goin' on the best adventure with me new captain, Foxy! But first, where do we travel mateys?" All of the kids raised their hands, but she picked the one in the back. "Aye, the one in the back, what be your name?" The kid yelled out "Jake!" That's why he stood out; noticing birthday boys and girls must be in the programming. "Aye aye, Jake, where do you think we should go for our adventure?"

Jake scratched his head for a moment but then made his decision. "How about we go on an adventure to the seven seas and fight a giant octopus?" Foxy chuckled and said, "Arr! Here we go!"

Meanwhile in the security office, Mike and Jeremy were watching the show and talking. "You know, it's actually kind of heartwarming seeing Foxy doing a show for the first time in a while." Jeremy said. Mike who seemed to develop a habit of laughing before talking said, "I think it's nice also. Payten is really good at the show." Jeremy nodded. "Hey, I have the shift next week, Jeremy." Jeremy seemed relieved. "That's good... Even though the animatronics are nice, the place still feels really eerie at night."

* * *

><p>"See you next time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The kids and their parents have left. "See you tomorrow, Jeremy!" Mike yelled as he left. The doors were shut and locked and the animatronics got bored quickly. "I'm gonna go try to make a pizza, it looks simple to make, bye guys!" Chica remarked as she left the stage. "I be goin' to see Jeremy, see ya lads!" Foxy said as he ran off to the hall and jumped in the office room.<p>

Freddy was about to go examine Tiffany when Bonnie stopped him. "Hey, uh… Freddy, can I talk to you?" Freddy nodded and they sat down. "So I don't know how to say this… but… uh…" Freddy comforted him. "It's okay, Bonnie, I won't judge, go on." Bonnie sighed and then started. "Okay… when I'm around Payten I start to feel warm and fuzzy and awkward around her… I think she's nice but I often just act stupid and weird around her, and I don't want her to think I'm weird." There was a moment of silence. Then Freddy started. "Bonnie, I know what's wrong." Bonnie looked up in hope of an answer.

Freddy took a second to respond. "I think you have a crush on Payten."

**Cliffhangers! A crush? Noooooooo ;3 It's getting good! What will Bonnie do now? How will he confess? Find out in the next episode! Or the next 5 episodes if Bonnie becomes a whimp.**


	9. 9: Mike's Advice

**Issues fixed! Get ready for some filler chapters! Woo!**

Bonnie's eyes widened with shock, his ears standing up. There was a long moment of silence before Freddy finally spoke. "Bonnie, it's okay, sooner or later you'll have to tell her about your feelings." Bonnie looked down and his ears covered his eyes when Freddy said that. "I-I-How am I going to tell her?" Freddy looked at Bonnie. "That's something you'll have to figure out yourself. I don't know about romance, ask Mike maybe?" With that Bonnie stood up and sighed. "Alright…" and with that, the bunny walked off. Freddy walked off to go examine Tiffany once again.

One Day Later

"Gah! Augh! This was harder than I thought!" Mike and Foxy laughed when Chica kept messing up on the pizza left and right, adding the wrong cheese, putting on too much pepperoni, and putting endoskeleton parts as toppings. Chica could hear them all the way from the office and sat in the corner pouting. "Where be tat ol' scallywag Freddy?" Mike switched the cameras, show stage, dining room, pirates' cove, storage closet, and finally the backstage. "Wait, what be Bonnie doin' in the closet?" Foxy asked with a concerned tone. "I dunno, let's see." Mike switched back to the closet and they both saw Bonnie sitting down on the floor.

Mike just gave a confused face, and Foxy dismissed it quickly. "The lad is just havin' a moment, tis happens time to time." Mike nodded and then said, "Hey why don't we go see what Freddy is doing because Bonnie is genuinely creeping me out right now." Foxy agreed. "Right, let's see what the old scallywag is doin'" While Mike switched to the backstage, he said, "Hey Foxy can you switch off your pirate accent like Payten can?" Foxy shook his head and said with pride "Built within me circuits cap'n! They looked at the backstage camera and saw nothing but Tiffany and Freddy standing around. "You know you can leave this room once you feel comfortable, Tiff." The tiger nodded and just sat there and Freddy left. "BOOORING! Aye Mikey, does this ol' camera play music?" Mike smiled and switched to the music tab.

After they stopped singing the obnoxious pirate song, Mike switched off the music. "Alright Foxy, I'm gonna go talk to Bonnie and see what's wrong." Foxy ran off and said, "See ya tomorrow matey!" Mike nervously opened the closet door and saw Bonnie still sitting there. "Oh... H…Hi Mike…" Bonnie said weakly. Mike looked confused. "What are you doing in here?" Mike said calmy. Bonnie let out a huge sigh and finally admitted it. "Mike… I don't know how to say this… but I have a crush and I need… I need some romance tips…" Mike tried to hold back his laughter. "Oh really? Who for?" Mike calmed down a bit.

Bonne still staring blankly at the wall said, "Mike just help me out here!" Mike sat down with him and made sure to lock the door. "Alright, to for starters, you don't look stupid, no matter what. You have to look good and act good, and you have to control your emotions." Bonnie didn't understand most of what he said, "Mind to explain how to act good and how to control my emotions?" Mike sighed and replied, "That means act formal, polite, and nice for this secret crush of yours. Try your best to act calm." Bonnie took note and Mike continued. "But at the same time, you have to be yourself. Just try to act like you usually do, just don't make it look too dramatic." Bonnie took note again, and Mike once again continued. "Next, you need to just follow with the flow of the conversation, if she asks you something, just honestly answer. Women like honesty." Bonnie sighed. "Thanks for the help, Mike, anything else I should know?" Mike took a few seconds to think. "She's a crush right? Don't act romantic until you ask her if you want to go out." Bonnie looked at him confused. "Go out?" Mike sighed. "That means be your lover slash girlfriend." Bonnie took some time to repeat the last few things and finally said thanks and left. Now all he had to do was work up the courage to talk to her.

Mike got a phone call from Jeremy. "Hey Mike, Mr. Fazworth is considering on adding a new animatronic and a whole new area. With the new addition, parents were so happy they donated money so he could improve the restaurant and add new things." Mike was surprised. "Wait, Jeremy how much money?" Jeremy took a second before he got the exact amount. "He was donated around $8,896 exactly." Mike's face lit up. That much money? To improve the building? It's been a while since the pizzeria has received such generosity. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you at my place, do you have the time?" Mike looked at the clock. 4:33 AM "Do you want me now or later?" Jeremy waited a second. "I think now would be okay." Mike had the time, so he accepted. "See you in a bit, Jeremy."

Mike packed up and left the building. Meanwhile in the backstage, Tiffany was slowly remembering his past life, he remembered the pain, the event, every single word they had said when they ruthlessly killed him. He remembered when he worked in that second restaurant… he was fired for something he didn't do. That stupid guy "Vincent" messed with their wiring and got me fired and blamed for everything. If that stupid insane jerk didn't mess with the animatronics, then I…Fritz wouldn't have ever died, I could have lived a better life… Freddy walked in to check up on Tiffany. "I remember now Freddy." These words shocked Freddy as he walked in. "So are you not going to go into frenzy anymore?" Tiffany didn't seem to care.

"What frenzy? I don't remember going into frenzy." Freddy sighed. "When Bonnie said your name, you started attacking everything, you pulled Bonnie's arm off." Tiffany replied, "I know I'm Fritz so you can just talk to me with my real name now… I want to know… why you attacked me." Fritz asked just in case his theory was wrong, maybe they had a reason that didn't involve hating him?

Freddy sighed and finally answered. "When you tampered with us… you made us kill the guards, we were at the time remorseless killers, but when we were finally fixed, the realization struck me hard. I killed a lot of people. We thought when you came in you would mess with us and make us do the same thing again… but we were wrong."

Fritz felt bad for his murderer. "Water under the bridge Freddy. I want you to know it wasn't me who tampered with you guys; it was that creep Vince, the one who killed all of the children." Freddy had a shocked face when the realization hit him. He had killed an innocent person again atleast he had some justification earlier...or so he thought. "Fritz… I am so… so… sorry." Fritz just started to look down at the floor. "Freddy this isn't your fault." Fritz tried his best to comfort Freddy but it seemed to have failed.

Freddy was at this point a case that couldn't be fixed. Outside of his shell he was a great, fun-loving, caring guy, but inside he was troubled and self-conflicted. Fritz had understood this exact feeling. "Freddy, it's okay if you don't want to talk and you just want to sit down and just take a break. It helps a lot." Freddy seemed to understand and he went off to the stage to stand there for the next few hours. Meanwhile, Bonnie was in the restroom cleaning himself up, practicing guitar, his manners, and practicing some possible conversations to bring up.

Tonight has to be the night.

**I tried to make it seem like Mike gives somewhat bad advice about romance, did it work? Probably not, anyway, Bonnie is going to confess his feelings next chapter! He finally has the courage! Fritz is all good now, he can probably be part of the crew soon! Although his stage name will be Tiffany. **


	10. 10: The Kiss

Bonnie was going to do it. He was finally going to confess his crush. What if she doesn't like him? It may be awkward… No, I'm not going to hide my feelings. A million thoughts ran through Bonnie's mind at once as he slowly walked out of the restroom. Bonnie nervously walks up to pirate's cove, his heart was racing. Foxy wasn't there, and it was just Payten there waiting to talk to Bonnie like she said about a day ago. That had been derailed because Payten had to be fixed for a minor voice box glitch. "Hi Bonnie!" Stay with the plan… Mike told you what to do… Bonne thought.

With his trust in Mike, he talked without hesitation. "Hi Payten! Sorry we couldn't meet last time." Payten sounded pretty calm. "It's fine, Bonnie." Bonnie felt pretty comfortable, and things were going better than he thought. "Well how do you like the place so far?" Payten smiled whenever she talked. "It's nice here. I love the children, and all of the animatronics are so nice, and the security guards, but Freddy seems odd." Bonnie glanced at Freddy from the curtain. He was just standing there. "He's just had a hard time. Everyone has them from time to time."

Bonnie started to get a bit nervous. "Hey Bonnie, what was that backstage with the whole "real name" thing?" Bonnie hesitated to speak. "It was only about… an animatronic who wanted to be called differently." Payten seemed to take the excuse, nodded and moved on. "Who do you like the most here?" Bonnie asked the question hesitantly. What was he thinking? Odd question for an odd situation much… Bonnie started to tense up. Payten didn't seem to notice any of it which calmed Bonnie down.

"I don't know. As I said Freddy is kind of weird, Chica is cool, then there are the guards which are okay, but I like Foxy and You the most." Bonnie seemed to calm down even more hearing this, it's good that he was already on her good side. "So I want-Bonnie I wanted to-" They spoke at the same time which made things kind of awkward. Payten insisted that Bonnie went first. "Well I wanted to know if you…" Bonnie trailed off. "Hmm?" Payten asked. Bonnie just made things a bit more awkward. "I wanted to know if you… if you had a better database?" Payten looked a bit confused now.

"Uh, sure I have a better database… I guess… why do you want to know?" Bonnie internally facepalmed himself. "Bonnie can I ask you a question?" Bonnie calmed himself down and looked at her, "Sure, what is it, Payten?" Payten took a breath before she talked again. "Do you like me?" Bonnie's face lit up with shock as Payten continued. "I heard you in the closet…" Bonnie thought he messed up. "I think it was kind of cute that you tried to make everything perfect for me." If animatronics could blush, Bonnie's face would be red right now. Bonnie was practically speechless but Payten was still talking. "Bonnie I like you just the way you are, you don't have to go through all of that effort just for me." Payten moved closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you too Bonnie." Payten locked her lips into Bonnie's which further surprised the bunny. Bonnie started to enjoy the kiss and accept it and he wrapped his arms around Payten's.

After for what seemed like forever, the two finally separated. Bonnie enjoyed every single moment. "I love you Payten." Bonnie was finally at peace having his love. "We should talk tomorrow?" Payten asked playfully. Bonnie chuckled and replied, "Definitely"

Meanwhile in the backstage.

"We were foolish earlier lassie; I would protect the lad now, wouldn't ye?" Chica agreed with Foxy, but she was still scared of Fritz. Chica quietly mumbled. "H…hi…" Fritz noticed her fear right away. "Chica I'm not going to hurt you." Chica was still scared. "The lad won't hurt you lass." Foxy tried to comfort her once again. "Foxy I'm just not sure… can we maybe just let him find his own way around?" Foxy sighed. "Whatever floats ye boat lass." Foxy and Chica left the room which left Fritz in solitude once again. Fritz was fed up sitting there sulking about his situation so he decided to get up and walk around.

As soon as he left, he saw Freddy just standing on the stage and he heard Payten and Bonnie playing around in pirate's cove. He was pretty annoyed at the sound and soaked in his surroundings pretty quick considering he knew this place before he died. Fritz decided to walk to the stage and just sit with Freddy, asleep.

Timeskip

"Hey all you kids! We're having another show at pirate cove, and it's about to start! Hurry up!" All of the kids rushed over to the cove, eagerly waiting for Foxy and Payten. The Fox and Puma walked out of the curtains. "Hello kids! And welcome to pirate's cove! We be here for another adventure at Freddy's!" Payten waved to Bonnie while they were in their opening scene. Chica and Freddy looked at him when he waved back. Mike was in with Jeremy to discuss some things on the new animatronic plans. "So I was thinking we could expand use one of the hall areas, the right one specifically. We could place this new area there, and we could use the current tiger animatronic as a companion for this new animatronic." Mike wrote it down on a paper on a clipboard. Mike exchanged his idea. "I was thinking that we could maybe we could create a whole new room to the building and not just add on. Mike got a phone call from doll. "Oh, gotta leave Jeremy. Cya later." Mike walked out the door.

While Freddy and his friends were playing music, everyone was eating pizza, and some kids were at pirate's cove interacting with Payten and Foxy, Jeremy was just standing in the corner. He was about to go sit down and take a break until he saw a familiar face. One with a plastered smile on it's face, and tears painted down it's face. The puppet.


	11. 11: No Strings On Me

**Finally got back to this! I had school and doctor and everything and it was chaos, but I made sure to make this a pretty long chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked up in confusion wondering why the puppet still existed; Mr. Fazworth said it was scrapped! The Puppet was looking at him, keeping the same creepy smile that was almost taunting him. Jeremy saw it move to the backstage and he ran after it which caught some attention to the parents. Jeremy walked inside. He saw Fritz just sitting there. "Did you see anything?" Jeremy swore he saw the puppet…<p>

Fritz spoke with his usual soft and depressed tone. "Nothing… just like the past 5 hours." Fritz said. "I just saw… never mind." Jeremy trailed off..."I don't think you have anything left to do here, so I'd just leave and let me be." Fritz asked. Jeremy walked outside. That was weird…

* * *

><p>Mike walked in surprised to see Jeremy sitting in the office. "Oh, Jeremy what are you doing here?" Jeremy looked up relieved to see him. "Looking at security tapes of the dining room…" Mike didn't really care about the situation. "Well can you maybe do it somewhere else?" Jeremy looked at him with his feared look and Mike immediately knew something was wrong. "Jeremy is there something wrong?"<p>

Jeremy tapped into the recordings around the time he was there. "I saw that puppet today… I thought it got scrapped." Mike walked over to the tablet to see what he was running on about. He did see something on the screen, "See that?" Jeremy pointed to it. Mike was still a bit doubtful. "Are you sure? That could be anything; it could just be a loose panel in the celling." Jeremy sighed. "Maybe you're right."

There was a long pause. "Jeremy, I'll investigate it." Jeremy nodded and walked off, but Mike was going to make some shocking discoveries. Jeremy walked past pirate's cove, once again filled with chatter and playful laughter of Bonnie and Payten, although Jeremy had not known they were currently a thing at the time. Jeremy opened the backstage door to talk to Fritz.

Fritz was still just sitting on the table doing nothing. He had a lot on his mind these days. "What's up Fritz?" Jeremy tried to sound cheerful. In Fritz's usual low and depressing tone, he responded, "Nothing. Remember that thing you said about the puppet, Jeremy?" Jeremy nodded. "I saw the puppet go to the basement earlier." Jeremy looked up at him. "Wait, you saw it? So I'm not the only one who saw it… do you know what it was doing?" Fritz shook his head. "Did he say anything? Fritz shook his head. "Did he try to communicate with you?" Fritz nodded. "It took a piece of paper and scratched 1983 into it"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in pirate's cove, Payten and Bonnie were playing around with each other. It hasn't been a day since Payten and Bonnie were a thing, but they were both in love with eachother. Nobody but Mike knew at the time. "So Bonnie, would you rather kill someone for me, or take a bullet for me?" They had been bickering about hypotheticals all night. "I'd take a bullet for you if it means I would save you." Bonnie replied. "Aww, you're sweet Bonnie!"<p>

Payten gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek, which would have made Bonnie blush. "Alright how about… would you rather have no arm, or would you have no face." Bonnie remembered the old days. "Well I think I would be fixed, but maybe for the time being, no face because an arm would be more useful." Payten replied. "Alright, alright, how about-"Payten was cut off when Foxy suddenly jumped in.

"Aye lass, Mikey said he wanted ta be alone, can I stay in here with ya? Foxy asked before he noticed Bonnie. "Bonnie? What are ye doing here?" Foxy didn't expect Bonnie to be there. "Well…we…were uhm… talking about…arms? And faces…" Bonnie tried to find an excuse which surprisingly worked. "Oh, alright lad, I'll leave ye both to it." Foxy ran off.

"Hey, Bonnie? I wanted to know what happened before this pizzeria was opened." Payten asked, remembering Chica's words. Bonnie didn't want her to know. "You might want to ask Freddy for that one." Payten was unsatisfied. "Come on, Bonnie why not?" Bonnie sighed. "It's not something I could best explain. Just ask Freddy."

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Mike picked up the phone to answer Smith's call. "Hey Mike. I assume that Jeremy told you about the new attraction soon to be added?" Smith got right to the point. "Yeah?" Mike responded. "Well, there's going to be a new location, and in addition to that, Fazworth is considering adding an arcade and re-adding Balloon Boy since he wasn't aggressive, concerning that you have to take a few days of if that happens as monitoring the building will be put at risk and we will have the animatronics in secure mode tonight." Mike followed. "That means that all of the animatronics will be territorial...and aggresive the next few days at night, except Payten." "Alright, anything else?"<p>

"A lot of things. Mr. Fazworth is considering scrapping the Golden Freddy costume because it serves no use, and he also wants everyone to start cracking down on the puppet." Mike nodded and responded, "Jeremy said something about the puppet today, so did the tiger animatronic in the back." Mike said as Smith continued. "We'll have to look at that. Now concerning the new building, the animatronics besides Payten will be getting updates also to fit in with Payten's database type, and they will have to be shut off after the next few days of the place being torn down to move to a new more convenient location." Freddy overheard this and walked into the office.

"Smith, what do you mean new location?" Freddy asked with worry in his voice. "We're moving you guys to a better location so everything is less cluttered, Freddy. You aren't getting replaced." Freddy was reassured. "Mike, I want you to know that the animatronics WILL be aggressive to anyone who breaks in during the night, so you are NOT allowed on the place, alright? Maybe if you get on the phone someone can answer. Now, if Golden Freddy has an endoskeleton, we might take the endoskeleton and remove the suit, and speaking of endoskeletons, Fazworth is going to take their chips and put them into new endoskeletons. I think that's pretty much all, bye Mike." Smith ended the call.

Mike put his phone in his pocket and was shocked to see Freddy still standing there. "What do you want, Freddy?" Mike asked, wanting to be alone. "I had some news I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance." Mike still inpatient tried to hurry up the bear. "Well? What is it?" Mike asked quickly. "Payten and Bonnie are together now." Freddy responded. "Well that's great, but I can't talk about that now." Mike jumped out of his chair and walked out the doorway.

Mike walked past pirate's cove which indeed did have the laughter and conversation of the two which he smiled at and walked to the backstage to which he found Jeremy and Golden Freddy chatting. "My endoskeleton was scrapped in the last restaurant; they're going to get rid of me!" Golden Freddy whined. "It'll be okay, how about you just teleport away?" Jeremy tried to comfort him.

"You know I can teleport within the restaurant, I'll be stuck if we move to the new restaurant." Golden Freddy corrected Jeremy on his ability. "What if you just teleport around the restaurant until they get the idea that you don't want to be scrapped? They do know that you guys have advanced A.I" Jeremy suggested. "That might actually work." Golden Freddy agreed. "Oh, hi Mike." Jeremy greeted Mike.

Mike waved back. "Do you have the keys to the basement?" Mike asked. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to go down to find the puppet earlier, but it's kind of scary down there." Jeremy responded as he went to unlock the basement door which revealed a staircase leading to a dark room. "You first." Jeremy said.

Mike slowly walked down the staircase with Jeremy close behind. Mike reached the bottom and turned on the lights and was introduced to what seemed like a basic basement. Boxes, extra storage, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Let's split up, there looks like there are 3 doors." Jeremy nodded and he went left, Mike went right.

Jeremy was introduced to a room with nothing that looked out of the ordinary, extra suits, heads, endoskeleton parts, and props. "Nothing Here!" Jeremy yelled out.

Mike was introduced to a room with acouple of out of the ordinary things, he saw a moderate amount of blood, cleaning supplies, and a couple of paper plate dolls. "Nothing here either." Mike yelled.

The two walked out of the rooms and opened the third door which revealed a couple of creepy sights. Suits with blood, loose teeth, and eyeballs hanging out of them, many paper towels with blood on them, a wrecked up endoskeleton which looked bulky and old, a box with the shells of the toy animatronics, and finally The Puppet.

It looked pretty rundown and not what Jeremy had described it as. The hollow innards were revealed in multiple cuts around its suit. "Well, let's bring it up." Mike said as he grabbed the lifeless puppet. "It's not that heavy." Mike remarked as he brought it up the stairs. "W-what are you doing?" The puppet suddenly sprawled to life and asked the guards.

**So many things happening! New pizzeria! Golden Freddy might get scrapped, the puppet is still here? If everyone besides Payten is aggresive at night, then how will she react? What will happen next time?** **Find out next time... ON DRAGON BALL Z.**


	12. 12: Re-Greetings

**New Chapter!**

Jeremy and Mike stared as the puppet slowly got out from their grip to stand up. "Who are you two?" He asked. Mike wasn't afraid, but Jeremy definitely was. "I'm Mike and this is Jeremy." Marion simply waved at them. "What am I doing here? What about our restaurant, Jeremy?" Marion asked Jeremy, knowing he used to be a guard at the old place, "Oh that, it was uh… taken down, you're in the new restaurant." Jeremy tried to break it to him as softly as possible.

"Really?" The guards struggled to read what he was thinking as Marion simply stared at them. "That's Wonderful! Those stupid action figures were always evil!" Marion's empty eyes lit up with joy. Jeremy and Mike stood there staring with confusion. "Wait so you didn't kill? Does that mean I didn't ever have to wind the box?" Jeremy asked with some level of frustration in his voice. "With all of the previous guards who forgot to wind my box, I'd say they wish they were never born." Marion responded calmly which made Jeremy gulp.

"Well, I'll go find his music box!" Mike ran off down back to the basement. "Oh, please. I don't need that stupid thing anymore." Marion comforted the guards. "Why?" Jeremy wanted to know. "Because those Barbie dolls are gone." Marion responded. "What do they have to do with that?" Jeremy wanted more answers. "What do you have to do with that?" Marion started getting angry. "Okay, okay, it's good to know you're easily angered." Mike said walking back up. "Just save it for later."

The three started walking back up the stairs. "So, who is in this new place, just the tiger animatronic?" Marion asked imagining how the new place would be. "No, there's Bonnie…Chica…Freddy…Foxy…and Payten. Mike carefully explained. "Payten? Never heard of him." Marion said which was a gesture that he wanted to know more. "It's a she, new animatronic; you'll meet her when you see her." Mike continued as they all stomped up the stairs.

"So Jeremy, are the animatronics still in bad terms with you?" Jeremy shook his head, not wanting to say anything, intimidated by the tall figure beside him. "What year is it?" Marion asked as his head twitched. "It's 1993." Mike answered. "Do you by any chance have some issues with your endoskeleton or animatronic devices?" Jeremy asked curious if he could keep Marion as an attraction again. "What endoskeleton?" Marion answered with confusion in his voice. The two guards looked at him in shock. "I'm just kidding. I have insufficient energy in to my endoskeleton head, and it causes my head to twitch at random times." Marion answered seriously this time.

The two guards nervously laughed as they reached the door back to the backstage. "Have you seen the backstage yet?" Mike asked. "Bits and pieces. I suppose my eyesight isn't really well either." Marion had just discovered. "Do you have any of the other toy animatronics left?" Marion had asked with concern. "We have BB's suit in the back and we're planning to bring him back since he wasn't hostile." Jeremy had answered while opening the door to the backstage. "BB wasn't a bad guy at all, he was just like me. He wanted some solace from those monsters of what you call child entertainers, he didn't like the dark at all, some days before he went to go to your office he visited me and we talked quickly." Jeremy looked at him with sad eyes.

"Hey, Marion you can give yourself a tour and maybe talk with everyone because I've got some things to settle tonight before my day off." Mike said as we walked out of the backstage room to go do a couple of jobs. Marion was the second to walk out of the room, eager to meet the other animatronics.

"Hello, everyone!" Marion yelled out as he went to greet the others. Chica peeked from the kitchen. "Marion? Is it really you?" Chica was eager to see him, despite not knowing him that well. "What are ye going on about lass?" Foxy asked as he peeked from the kitchen door to see Marion standing there. "I thought the lad got scrapped" Freddy sat up from the stage and looked in shock. After all, it's been a long while since Marion had last been seen.

"I never got scrapped, I followed you guys here and stayed in the basement so nobody would find me. I got a bit lonely so I decided to have the guards come and find me." Marion was happy to see them, he always knew that they never wanted to hurt anybody, but the Toys always did. "Oh, this is great! Let me go get the pizza! Foxy's been teaching me!" Chica dashed into the kitchen.

"Fred, where's Bonnie?" Marion looked around the new pizzeria. "I think he's in pirate's cove. He's been going there ever since a few days ago." Freddy didn't really care about Bonnie at this point. "Aye, I saw the lad there with Payten earlier." Foxy agreed. "But I don't know why he be in there, he and the lass were talkin' about arms."

Chica walked back out of the kitchen with a pizza box and rushed to put it on a table. "I hope you like it! It's Foxy's secret recipe, the spirit of a pirate!" Foxy nervously laughed and opened the box. "Lass this be the most amazin' pizza I ever seen in me life." The animatronics' endoskeleton teeth could be used to eat foods, but there was no taste to it.

Chica took half a slice and ate it. "Chica, I must ask what is the point in eating that pizza?" Marion had wondered, especially since it was potentially harmful to her programming. "Never question it, lad." Foxy answered as Chica stared at Marion. "None of us really eat pizza but her, it doesn't seem to affect her at all, so we just don't really bring it up." Freddy had explained carefully to assure Marion that this was a regular thing.

"Bonnie! Payten! Come here!" Freddy had called them over knowing that Marion started to worry about the two. Bonnie opened the curtains and walked out with Payten. "What is it Fred—"Bonnie was interrupted as Payten yelled and hid behind Bonnie. "B-Bonnie, w-what is that thing?" Payten's voice quivered in fear as Bonnie stared up to see Marion. "Don't worry babe, he won't hurt us."

Payten nodded and walked close behind Bonnie. Marion had looked at Payten which made her jump back a bit. "This freaks you out, doesn't it? It tends to happen. I'm the Marionette, Marion for short." Marion held out his hand to Payten, but she only waved. "Nice to meet you too, uh… Payten?" Payten nodded not wanting to talk to her.

"It's been so long! How's it been?" Marion was always there for Bonnie back in the old days, being one of the most damaged ones of the crew he liked. "It's been great!" Bonnie and Marion exchanged handshakes.

Mike finished up his chores around the pizzeria and sat down in his chair to burn away the remaining hours. He looked at the clock. "2:23…I thought it would be later." Mike went to go phone Smith. "Hello?" Smith asked on the phone with the same loud voice he always had. "We found the puppet, Smith." Mike wasn't eager to sit out the rest of this conversation. "That's great! Does it have any damage?"

"Nothing but low electricity levels within his head, I assume most of it was kept or pooled somewhere else in his endoskeleton." Mike responded. "That's nothing short we could fix." Smith was relieved. "I don't know if you heard but when the Bite of 87 happened, that thing held back that Mangled Mess, Toy Foxy from hurting anyone else." Mike wasn't interested. "Right, right, bye." Mike had hung up.

**YAAAAS! it's done. Next chapter will come in a day or two.**


	13. 13: Tablet

**So many delays! Power outages, sickness, and general laziness! There's some important news at the end, and the chapter is particularly short for a reason.**

* * *

><p>Mike barely cared about the marionette; he was actually kind of creepy. Jeremy remembered how the previous phone guy Scott told him that it was always thinking and could go anywhere. Mike sat there bored.<p>

"Uh...Mike? Hi." Fritz spoke with the same low voice. "Oh. Hey." Mike replied enthusiastic to see Fritz for a while now. "May I see your camera?" Fritz asked nervously. "Sure, why not? Tiff… Mike trailed off. "Sorry you don't like me calling you that do you? Maybe I can ask Boss to change your name or something."

Fritz took the tablet and held something in his other hand closer to the camera. "What are those?" Mike tried to look curiously at the objects in Fritz's hands. "Just some…random chips I found backstage." Fritz said as he inserted the chips into the tablet. Mike stood up to see what he was doing, and on the screen was just a bunch of numbers in binary. "What are you doing?!" Mike worried for the tablet; if any of them got broken it came out of his paycheck.

"Relax." Fritz tried to reassure Mike. "You know I'm good at animatronic technology." Mike gulped as the tablet changed. Millions and millions of numbers started to show up. "Let's see…11…02…1987…" Mike stared in confusion. "What are you doing Fritz?" Mike asked, this time much more calm. "11…12…1987…" Fritz ignored him. "Here it is." Fritz tapped the screen.

"I made copies of their chips; I programmed them to be able to show past experiences, I was just curious." Fritz said as a low humming sound came from the tablet. "Don't do that, don't you know they don't like to talk about their past?" Mike urged Fritz to turn off the tablet.

"Hi Mike, does your tablet play music?" Payten trailed off. "What's Fritz doing here?" Payten stared at Fritz. The tablet still made weird sounds. "He's messing around with a copy of the animatronics' chips and watching their memories." Mike grumpily replied.

"Why? Fritz, I don't think that's a good idea at all, Bonnie and the others are really cagey about their past." Payten looked at the camera also. "Exactly." Mike agreed. "So give me back my—"Mike was cut off by a loud cluttering sound on the camera.

"I have other things to do, just don't break the camera." Mike walked out of the room. "I'll see you later Fritz." Payten slowly walked out of the left doorway. "Well that sucks can't get the tablet." Payten huffed

Bonnie sat on one of the chairs playing his guitar in the dining room, Foxy sat there with him. Payten waved and walked over. "What's goin' on lass?" Foxy waved back. "Oh hey Payten!" Bonnie stood up and gave Payten a kiss.

"Did you get Mike's tablet?" Bonnie wrapped his arm around Payten. "No, Fritz was messing around with it." Payten responded. "He does nothing but stay in the backstage, he must be bored anyway." Bonnie spoke with arrogance.

Bonnie and Payten sat down. "So what ye' goin' ta play now, lad?" Foxy was bored. "Not sure"

* * *

><p>"So Fritz is going to get a show?" Mike sat down in a chair with Freddy, Chica, and Jeremy. "Chica, I'm not sure, we're going to uh…have to get his body out, and we can't let anyone know." Mike didn't like being so secretive about deaths or tragedies.<p>

"I don't know Mike, his endoskeleton is pretty well covered, and that means that anything inside of the suit won't be shown." Freddy explained. "Maybe if a certain someone didn't stuff anyone in a certain suit there wouldn't ever be an issue." Jeremy responded which made Freddy look down.

"We had our reasons! You can't still be angry about that, Jeremy!" Chica retorted. "Your reasons weren't justified, Chica." Jeremy was trying to start an argument. "Now hold on here, what do YOU—"Freddy interrupted Chica mid-sentence. "Jeremy can't you bring that up a little later, how about we talk about something else?" Freddy didn't like to see people argue much.

"Fine." Jeremy huffed. Mike stood up. "Be right back." Mike walked into the restroom. "What time is it?" Jeremy asked. "Time for you to get a new watch." Chica said as she glared at Jeremy which made Jeremy intimidated. Before Jeremy could respond, Freddy once again tried to stop the oncoming fight. "Chica, stop it, can't you see he's annoyed right now?" Freddy was getting annoyed himself with the fights. "It's around 2:40 AM, Jeremy."

* * *

><p><strong>Recently, a popular five nights at freddy's artist has quit the fandom, rebornica, to be exact, and to be honest, i'm kind of getting sick of it too, i'm trying to keep five nights at freddy's out of my life for the most part, so the chapters will be shorter.<strong>

**However, this story will continue, it's in my greatest interest to keep my stories going on for you guys! Chapters for "The Man Behind The Slaughter", my other story will definetly go on longer and have longer chapters, because it's not entirely FNAF related.**

**All in all, keep expecting more chapters. Sorry for the delay again!**


	14. 14: You're Hired

**Oh god, do you ever get that time when you're just stumped and lazy but then you get a sudden burst of inspiration?**

**Because it just happened with me.**

**Warning: Tons of OCs coming! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Alright...just have to... set you on defense mode Foxy...and..done." The mechanic infront of him whiped sweat off his forehead and stared at the other animatronics. "This place creeps me out..." The mechanic went out the front door and was greeted by Jeremy.<p>

"Thanks for helping us out Donnivan." Jeremy said as he handed the exhausted man money. "See you in a couple more days, I guess." Jeremy said with a small chuckle. Donnivan left and Jeremy took one last look at the building.

"Probably best not to stick around." Jeremy walked out of the door, the animatronics were temporarily set to night-mode at 1:20PM for now and he he had more things to do. It was about 1:19...and it just turned 1:20

Freddy blinked and looked around he felt different, nobody else moved yet. He waved to Bonnie. Nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone else feeling different?" Freddy asked. Payten walked out of pirate's cove. She had a smile on her face.

"Hi Freddy!" She waved over at him, he waved back. Fritz walked out of the backstage, holding a screwdriver to the back of his head.

"What're you doing Fritz?" Freddy looked at him as he moved the screwdriver around on the back of his head.

"Just making some upgrades..." Fritz told him. "I think this is good." His voice now sounded like it did when he was alive.

"Congratulations, now nobody can mistake you for a girl!" Freddy taunted him and Payten laughed.

"Whatever...Yo, Bonnie?" Fritz looked at Bonnie and Chica, they stood there quiet and still.

"What are you guys making such a racket about?" Marionette walked out of the backstage.

"Where's Goldie? Maybe he knows what's going on?" Freddy scratched his head waiting for Goldie to pop out, nothing. Everyone stood there, giving each other glances. CRASH

"What was that?" Payten jumped, she looked around. "I think it came from the back." Payten slowly walked down the left hall, going towards a door next to the poster. She slowly opened the door, but nothing was there.

"Probably just something in the back room that fell, guys." Payten reassured everyone, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy slowly rose up.

"Oh look, they're awake now." Fritz pointed to them while eating some chips. Freddy squinted at him, Fritz stared at Freddy, still chomping on his chips.

"How can you eat?" Bonnie and Chica looked at them, giving each other glances. They knew what Freddy was about to do.

"Made some upgrades." Fritz held up the screwdriver.

"Can you show me how?"

"Why, want to learn how to read?" Fritz said with a mischievous smile on his face

"You don't know how to read?" Bonnie said, Chcia held her hand infront of her beak, trying to hold in her laugh. Freddy looked at them, angrily.

"Did you have to tell them that?" Freddy said with a low voice clearly embarrassed. Fritz actually felt bad, he didn't actually know Freddy couldn't read.

"Lad, what be so entertainin' about Freddy bein' illiterate?" Foxy gave Fritz a disapproving stare. Fritz seemed to tense up and back up a little.

"Just messing around." Fritz carefully explained to Foxy, he was actually a scared of him. Foxy only shook his head. A long silence filled the room.

"So how 'bout-" Payten was interrupted by another sound. CRASH. "It's that sound I heard earlier!"

"Bonnie, can you come with me?" Bonnie nodded and walked with Payten to the storage door.

"So...Fritz...about those upgrades?" Chica smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, apparently Smith got it wrong, their defense mode is only a really big bear hug, I don't know what would happen if there was a weapon, though." Jeremy walked slowly, kicking wet pebbles off of the sidewalk. He talked with Mike on the phone in the park, it was rainy out.<p>

"Smith told me we need to have people get hired, told me to start doing some interviews today." Mike said calmy, he was looking forward to getting these interviews done. Mike continued. "He also said Mr. Fazworth doesn't want me as a night guard anymore, he wants me as a day guard. He says i'll get twice the pay."

"That's great. I've gotta get to the building early, so i'll maybe see you there!"

-Skip to the new pizzeria-

Jeremy got out of his new Porsche, he had bought it in decent condition on a car sale. He walked in the pizzeria and saw people waiting in line. Jeremy waved to Mike briefly as he headed towards the upstairs office. The place was in pristine condition.

Mike sat in the chair interviewing the next person, there were tons of people waiting for this job, which surprised Mike. It was just a local pizzeria...then again the pay is amazing here now. Mike read the woman's resume, they hired people pretty easily anyway.

"Alyssa...Tons of experience with night shift jobs, huh?" The girl nodded. She had long, smooth brown hair like chocolate, she had grey eyes, dressed in a pink shirt and jeans. She seemed like a normal kid. Mike could tell she was nervous, playing with her hair, but she forced a smile upon her face.

"You've got the job, congrats." Mike told the girl, she screeched in excitement.

"Thank you soo much!" She jumped up and down.

"Call me so we can discuss your job." Mike told her. She ran out of the building happy. The next guy was interesting. He had brown eyes, jet black hair with a faux hawk, he had tattoos, casual clothes. Mike eyed him down, Mike didn't really think he would be a good person to hire. He handed Mike his resume.

"Dante...experience with doing... nothing?" Mike read, confused, Dante seemed distracted but responded in a few seconds.

"Yeah, man, y'know, that's how these night guard jobs are, right?" Mike quietly laughed, to be honest he wasn't bad at jokes.

"Excellent social skills...best at doing things under pressure...experienced at mechanics and engineering." Mike didn't quite know, Dante wasn't even paying attention. He was just humming. Mike decided to give him a chance.

"Alright, you've got the job." Mike told him.

"Thanks dude." Dante gave him a thumbs up and slowly walked out.

"Call me later today!" Mike yelled out.

"Got it, man." Dante calmly responded. Maybe hiring him wasn't such a good idea... but we'll see how it goes. The next person came up, it was almost time for the job spots to close. After all those people Mike had rejected it felt great having people finally get jobs.

"H-Hello...I'm uh...Shanice." A young girl stood in front of Mike, she stuttered while talking. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a short skirt. She was pretty slim, she had green eyes, African american, her curly hair with blue streaks covered her left eye. "Uhm-I didn't make a resume, but I wasn't looking for a big job...can I maybe be a janitor?"

Mike nodded. Shanice let out a happy sigh and she seemed less wound up now.

"Thank you so much for this job, you have no idea how much it means." She smiled.

"Don't mention it." Mike said. The next person walked up

"The name's Matthew." A real adult, looking in his late twenties walked in. muscular, red eyes, black military-cut hair. Mike already took a liking to this guy. Mike took his resume.

"Experienced with kids, and used to be a policeman..." Mike read on, this wasn't looking like a terrible employee.

"You've got the job, call me on the phone later." Mike happily announced.

"That was much easier than I expected." Matthew seemed surprised but took the job. He walked off happy.

-Outside-

Alyssa sat on the chair, she could hardly contain her excitement. Dante walked outside and sat down too. There was a silence between them at first.

"So...Alyssa, right?" Dante looked up at her trying to make conversation. Alyssa sat up with a smile on her face

"Yeah... you heard. Dante, right?" Alyssa said. Dante nodded.

"Yup. Mike...seems like an alright dude." Dante said as he leaned back in the chair. Alyssa sat back down waiting for her ride.

"Oh man, I have this sick Pontiac GTO I found in like, the junkyard, wanna...you know... go see me fix it up?" Dante offered to Alyssa, he gave her his best warm smile.

"I'm waiting for a ride...oh look, just on time." Alyssa said as she jumped up, a silver truck pulled up with several girls inside.

"Alyssa did you get the job?!" Alyssa ran up to the truck while all of the girls asked excitedly.

"Yes! I did!" Alyssa said as she jumped up and down.

"Who's that cute boy on the bench, by the way?" One of the girls pointed at Dante, he responded with a simple wave.

"Cute? He's just a future co-worker, Cassidy..." Alyssa told her.

"Or your FUTURE BOYFRIEND!" One of the girls practically yelled it out loud for Dante to hear.

"Whatever, Janice" Alyssa blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Let's introduce some new characters.<strong>

**(Night Guard) Alyssa - A girl who loves her friends and enjoys life all the time! Loves interacting!**

**(Night Guard) ****Dante - A care-free slacker who loves doing his own thing, he can get a bit rebellious, and loves mechanics!**

**(Janitor) Shanice - Shy girl always looking for a place where she can truly fit in and feel comfortable. She always works best with given orders.**

**(Day Guard) Matthew - A No-nonsense workaholic guy. He loves making friends like him and gets along with people who listen to his orders **

**Janice - A trend-following girl who's been Alyssa's friend since the 5th grade.**

**Cassidy - Somewhat nerdy friend of Alyssa who's always been there for her since 5th grade.**

**I can't really guarantee constant updates, but I'll definitely love to keep working on this.**


	15. 15: Hello! Part 1

**Hey, sorry about this being shorter, but i'm still writing out the next part. I completely forgot about my other fanfiction, so i'm trying to write it now. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dante arrived at the new pizzeria, it was, he went to go pick up snacks because he got hungry in the car. He opened the doors slowly to the building, revealing a dark, massive room. He took a map of the building from his pocket and navigated to the office, which Alyssa already sat in the chair.<p>

She gave him a smile as he walked into the office, the phone was ringing, the office was clean.

"Hey sorry i'm late, just, like, picked up some snacks and a...whatchamacalit." Dante quickly apologized, Alyssa herself was just getting settled in.

"I won't tell Jeremy" Alyssa gave him a smile as she answered the phone.

"Hello there! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! A magical place for children and adults alike! You are about to embark on a wonderful path as part of the Freddy Fazbear Family. " Smith's voice was cheerful. Dante set a large shopping bag down onto the table.

"Hi Smith." Alyssa greeted him. Dante began digging into a shopping bag filled with food.

"Yeah, it's me. So yeah, as said in the introductory greeting, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, your new summer job! Your job as a night security guard is to ensure safety of establishment property, and place, and of-course the safety of yourself. You did start a little late because of...a couple of robbers at the old place, animatronics had to get fixed up after some gruesome attack." Smith said, with a sad tone in his voice.

"Want some?" Dante handed over a candy bar while.

"No thank you, i'm allergic to chocolate." Alyssa saw Dante pull out a book from the bag.

"Oh. Chips?" Dante threw a bag of chips to her.

"Sure! Thanks" Alyssa caught the chips. She opened the bag quickly and started eating.

"Heh, As you can see, we have a computer setup with camera systems, cameras are everywhere in the building so there's no need to worry about areas you can't see. If you ever run into an emergency you can enable an alarm to alert authorities." Smith continued.

"Oh! Okay!" Alyssa said, tapping through the cameras.

"You are allowed to leave your office as long as you continue to monitor the building. We also set up some mini games on the computer if you happen to get bored." Smith reluctantly told them. "Yeah, the mini games have been around for a while, we just didn't want our...previous workers distracted from...uh... anyway, enjoy those if you want."

"Sweet!" Dante cheered.

The call continued. "The animatronics can move around at night and are not hostile, they are completely friendly and safe, and are sentient, however you should still respect them. " Smith yawned. He was getting tired each word. "Anyway, the animatronics are located in different places."

"Wait they're sentient?" Alyssa clicked through the cameras, trying to search for all of the animatronics. While looking through she already found a couple of them.

"Foxy, Payten, and Sean are located in Fantasy Cove. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are located at the Show Stage. We have Golden Freddy and Marionette set up in Nap time Corner, and BB is in Arcade Arena, and finally Fritz and Vixen are in Mechanic Zone. Never attempt to climb inside empty suits, as it could cause...you know, injury." Smith carefully explained, paper crumbling as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, we have two offices if you two want to be separated" Smith reminded them. "It's right beside the show stage." Smith hung up.

"Thanks man, you guys have to get that added onto the map though." Dante picked up his bag, leaving the other things that were already taken out on the desk. Alyssa looked at the junk laid on the table.

"Don't you want your thingy?" Alyssa handed a VHS to him.

"Already read that one. You can keep it." Dante said. Alyssa read the title of the VHS.

"Wait you like Professor Genki's super ethical reality climax?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah I love Professor Genki's super ethical reality climax!" Dante answered joyfully.

"Yeah! Do you remember when that Saint was on the show on the hundredth episode?" Alyssa said excitedly, finally someone who loved the show as much as she did.

Dante smiled and said, "Yeah, he beat all of them down-"

with just his bare hands!" Alyssa finished.

"Remember kids, it's fun to murder!" Dante and Alyssa said together, laughing shortly after.

"I always have to catch the show after dark, my parents don't really like me watching it, I bought a poster once, and they threw it away." Alyssa said, a frown growing across her face. Dante reached into his bag and pulled something out

"I have this extra Genki plushy, just hide it till' you can move out!" Dante gave her a Genki plushy. "Anyway, I should probably get to the other office." Dante picked up his things and left the office, leaving Alyssa by herself. Alyssa sat back down in her chair and checked the cameras like Smith informed her too.

"Hi!" Chica and Foxy walked up to Alyssa from the hall.

"Ehm...Hi." Alyssa said, shyly. Even though Smith told her what to expect she still felt weird talking a walking chicken.

"Nice to meet ye" Foxy held out his hand to Alyssa. She reluctantly accepted the handshake.

"You too, but I have a job to do, i've never really held one job for a long time." Alyssa said.

"Aww come on! Mike never sat in his room all morning!" Chica pouted. Alyssa ignored her and sat in the chair. Chica handed her a slice of pizza.

"Lass, where do ye get all that pizza?" Foxy asked.

"Pizza is pizza! Who cares?" Chica replied, happily putting the slice in her mouth.

"Well didn't the guy on the phone say that you're free to leave the office?"

"He did, but I want to make sure I do things right, i'm sorry...uh..." Alyssa paused, trying to remember her name. "Chica."

* * *

><p>"I don't think she liked me." Chica said sadly.<p>

"She was just busy, lass." Foxy assured Chica.

"I don't think the other guy will like me either." Chica said, ignoring Foxy's words.

"Lass, I be sure of it." Foxy said, trying to comfort Chica once again.

"I should give him pizza." Chica said, this time more happy.

"Ye should give him a break." Foxy sighed.

"Oh, shut up captain sparrow!" Chica teased back.

"On it." Foxy said with a sly smile, Foxy ran ahead.

"Well, let's go get some pizza for him." Chica said. She still had no idea where to go.

"I think this be the kitchen!" Foxy pointed at a metal door on the right of him. Foxy and Chica walked inside of the all new kitchen, a large clean room, looking much more professional than the old restaurant. Foxy and Chica looked around at the pots and pans. Chica immediately ran and knocked over a pot laying on the table. She heard a scream and saw a familiar hat rise up from over the counter. Balloon Boy.

"Chica? CHICA!" The boy yelled. Chica backed up before he could give her a hug.

"FOXY!" Balloon Boy yelled and hugged Foxy. Foxy hugged him back.

"Nice to see ye again matey." Foxy said. Balloon Boy smiled.

"Foxy, please..." Chica begged, she couldn't stand his voice.

"CHICA WHAT"S WRONG?!" He yelled again

Even Foxy, who was his best friend was getting a bit annoyed. "Keep your voice down lad."

"Sorry captain Foxy..." Balloon Boy held down his head in shame. Golden Freddy walked into the kitchen, running to Chica and giving him a hug.

"Chica! I can move now!" Goldie was cheerful.

"That's great lad!" Foxy said as Goldie hugged him too.

* * *

><p><strong>I brought Golden Freddy back as an attraction! The illusive "new animatronic" has yet to come, but he will be revealed next time. I originally planned for Golden Freddy to just tell stories, but then I (ironically) decided that it would be best for him to teach about stranger danger! *Wink wink*<strong>

**Aaaannnyyywaaay**

**bye**


End file.
